


Tricks and Lies: A Cautionary Tale.

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Lies, M/M, Mind Games, No Aftercare, Sexual Content, Shame, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Teen Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Shiro (Voltron), sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Soft teen Shiro is sweet and far too gullible. 'Bad' tutor Mr.Kogane (older Keith) exploits that fact to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tricks and Lies: A Cautionary Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not tagged this 'underage' as even though Shiro is a teen, it's non-age specific.
> 
> I wrote this as a thread on Twitter to experiment with dialogue-only. I quite enjoyed writing like that, but it's quite challenging, especially when you try to not make any sexual content appear too comedic.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox
> 
> Come and say Hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

"Close the door Takashi."

"Y-yes Mr.Kogane."

"Have you got something to tell me?"

"Ehm I d-did a bad thing."

"What did you do?"

"I ac-accidentally set fire to the science lab."

"Oh that's bad."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry though?" 

"Yes...really I am!"

"Hm, I don't think you are."

"Why?"

"Because, Takashi, you lied!"

"N-no I...it wasn't like that."

"Oh? You better fess up boy!"

"I ..c-can't, I promised."

"Ha! Making promises to nasty little boys who play tricks on you!"

"They h-hate me. I had no choice." 

"Why do you think they hate you?"

"I d-don't know Mr.Kogane."

"Is it because you're smarter than them?"

"No..."

"Or...maybe they're jealous of your smooth skin?"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh come on, they're ugly little runts!"

"Shall I tell you why they trick you Takashi?"

"Uh..yes please." 

"Because you let them!"

"No...I d-don't...I just..."

"What? You want to be their best fwiend fowevver?"

"Please...don't say it like th-that."

"Why? Because it's never going to happen?"

"...I tried..."

"You _tried_ to cover for them."

"No, I was there."

"They used you!" 

"Not really."

"Oh? So why are you the only one confessing?"

"I don't know."

"They set you up. You need to learn to stop being such an easy target."

"I thought they liked me."

"Okay, enough already. I know you didn't set fire to the lab. They did it!" 

"N-no, please, if they think I told you they'll.."

"They'll what? Hurt you? Make you do dirty things in the locker room?"

"Wha-..uh n-no!"

"Oh what's this? Blushes? Do dirty things make you feel shy Takashi?"

"No, eh y-yes. I d-don't know."

"Your red cheeks say different."

"Uh." 

"I could tell them, those boys."

"No! Please...please don't."

"Or...I could say I caught them on camera."

"Y-yes please...I promise I'll be good for the rest of the year."

"So, you're happy for me to lie?"

"No, I didn't mean..."

"After all, you lied didn't you Takashi?"

"Yes." 

"You're a straight-A student aren't you? Set up to go to that prestigious college?"

"Yes, I g-got accepted..."

"It sure would be a pity if you spoilt that opportunity by lying."

"No, please. I made a mistake."

"Yes, yes you did...a _costly_ mistake."

"Mr.Kogane, please don't..." 

"Oh, I won't, but I'm very disappointed. You see, I thought you cared, but you're just like those little assholes."

"No, I'm not. Please let me make it right. I'll do anything."

"Anything eh? That's interesting."

"Yes sir, anything."

"Hm, even something dirty?"

"I g-guess so." 

"Look at you! Does that thought turn you on Takashi?"

"I...Mr.Kogane, I don't know what to say...I feel..ashamed."

"Oh now now, shhh. Don't worry. I'm teasing you."

"So I d-dont have to do anything..ehm d-dirty?"

"Would you like to?"

"No..."

"Oh?"

"Or..y-yes."

"Good boy." 

"Why are you locking the door?"

"Well, we don't want anybody disturbing us do we?"

"Okay..."

"Don't look so scared. I thought you weren't like those other boys?"

"I'm not."

"They're cowards. You're brave aren't you Takashi? A big brave boy."

"Yes sir."

"A big _strong_ brave boy." 

"Ah, I've never...nobody has ever."

"No, I know. You're a good boy aren't you?"

"Yes..ahhh..Oh my god...please don't touch me there..."

"A good boy who likes dirty things."

"No... _ah_."

"Hm your hard-on tells me otherwise."

"Don't say it...please."

"Why? Will it make you cry?" 

"No, it's just..."

"Let me see it. Undo your pants."

"What? Oh...please..."

"Anything, remember? There is so much at stake."

"Okay, just don't hurt me please."

"Ha ha oh no sweet boy, I won't be touching it."

"So...you just want to look?"

"Yes...while you touch it."

"O-okay." 

~~~~

"Yes, that's it, nice and slow. Rub the pre-cum all over that shiny head. Make it slide."

"Ahh, please...don't stare."

"But Takashi, we agreed. Besides, I think I'll join the fun."

"How? You said...Oh!"

"See how hard you've made me? Would you like a taste?"

"N-no thank you." 

"Come over here Takashi."

"But..."

"Now."

"Yes sir."

"I'll ask again. Would you like a taste?"

"I don't know...I've never tasted one."

"How do you do it Takashi?"

"What...Mr.Kogane?"

"How do you stay so pure?"

"I'm not."

"That's right, liars are not pure, so get on your knees." 

"I don't want to.."

"Is that what you told those boys? No, I bet you begged for their approval."

"No...I didn't."

"Well, you better beg for mine. Get on your knees and open your mouth. It's for your own good."

"Alright...b-but please don't tell anybody."

"I won't. Now, open up." 

"Agh..."

"Ah yes, _oh shit_ , that feels good. Ahh mmm just stay still, let me fuck your mouth. Open wider."

"..Ah..hmm"

"You like that don't you? Such a good boy, so dirty, just how I like it... _ahhh._..yeah use your tongue."

"Mmm"

"Ah, ah yes, _ffffuck!_ Keep it there..I'm close.." 

"Agh ow..mmno"

"Don't stop, stay put, ahhh oh god yeah, I'm gonna come... _shiiit!!_ "

~~~~~

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry I pulled your hair. You did so well Takashi."

"I did?"

"Sure. You swallowed every last drop."

"S-sorry about the mess."

"Such a horny boy, coming so hard." 

"I'll clean it up."

"Hm yes and you better straighten your clothes, don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Mr.Kogane, you won't tell those boys about me will you?"

"Who? Oh them! Don't worry, they've been expelled!"

"What? When? I thought..."

"This morning, first thing." 

"So, _this_...what we did?"

"You liked it didn't you? You came all over the damned floor!"

"But, you, you tricked me!"

"Ah yes...that."

"Why?"

"Oh Takashi, why do people trick you sweet, pure boy?"

"Because I let them."

"And so endeth the lesson. Close the door on your way out."

☆ 


End file.
